


Flip the Switch

by shoemaster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit. Oh shit." He pokes himself in the face and watches Seabs's reflection do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip the Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Molly etc (missmollyetc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/gifts).



> Thanks to riadsala for the text messages that started this all and looking it over for me, beatperfume for being my bribery buddy as always, and angelsaves for saving the rest of the world from my terrible grammar and phone typing.

Tazer knows something is off when he wakes up, but he's still mostly asleep so it's hard to figure out. It's dark out, so there's no real reason for him to be awake yet, and he rolls over to try to get back to sleep.

But, oh, apparently he forgot about the giant bruise on his shoulder - he doesn't even remember that happening - and as he tries to find a better position, an arm wraps around his stomach and pulls him back against a broad _flat_ chest.

Johnny snaps awake at that and bolts upright.

It takes his eyes a second to focus in the dark to pick out who is in his bed.

"Duncs?! What the fuck, man?"

Duncs blinks at him and sits up, the sheets falling away to show how much he's not wearing.

Tazer does a quick inventory and - yeah, okay, he's wearing boxers. But wait, he doesn't buy boxers anymore.

"Seabs, why are you yelling?"

"What the fuck," Tazer repeats. "Where's Sharpy? Did he put you up to this?"

You mention a few weird dreams once or twice....

"Sharpy's at home with his wife," Duncs says. "Just come back to bed."

Tazer glances around. This isn't even his apartment. How did they get him here? "Did someone slip me something last night?"

"What? No. Seabs -"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Duncs sits up, looking concerned now. "Did you hit your head last night when Jackman boarded you?"

"No! I didn't get boarded, that was Seabs."

"Maybe we should call the Doc," Duncs says, rolling out of bed. And okay, apparently he sleeps in the buff. That's cool, it's nothing Tazer hasn't seen before. Still, he turns his head - and catches sight of himself in the mirror.

"Shit. Oh shit." He pokes himself in the face and watches Seabs's reflection do the same.

"Seabs?"

"Call - call Tazer."

Duncs gives him a look, but picks up his phone and starts dialing.

"Wait, let me talk to him," Tazer says, grabbing the phone.

Duncs lets it go easily, but doesn't stop staring, and Johnny has to look away.

It's weird to hear his own voice come across the phone line. "H'lo?"

"Seabs?" It better be Seabs. What if it's some random person in his body? What if it's Kaner?

"Keith? 's that you?"

"It's Tazer."

"Why the fuck are you calling at -" There's a pause. "Where the fuck am I?"

"My place. Uh, you should probably come over here."

He can't actually tell by the bedroom if he's at Duncs's or Seabs's, but Seabs probably knows where he went to sleep last night.

"Yeah. I - yeah. Make coffee."

Tazer ends the call, because the rest of this should probably happen in person.

"Uh, he said make coffee?" 

Dunc hasn't stopped staring at him throughout the phone call, which is kind of creepy.

At least some things are normal.

 

Johnny's only halfway through his mug when Seabs rings the doorbell, and Duncs lets him in.

It's weird, watching himself greet Duncs with a stray squeeze to the elbow. Duncs apparently thinks it's kind of weird, too, but Seabs doesn't notice as he heads straight for the coffee.

"So how long have you two been fucking?" Tazer asks, unable to sit on the question any longer.

"Seriously?" Seabs asks. It's not fair that Johnny's own face is looking at him like he's a moron. "You wake up in my body and that's what you want to know?"

"I woke up in your body _in bed with Duncs_."

"So this isn't a joke? Or, like, a psychotic break?" Duncs asks.

Seabs snorts. "If it was, it'd happen to him, not me."

"Fuck you," Tazer says. "My mental health is impeccable."

"You've both been concussed before," Duncs says.

"If this were a concussion symptom, I think we'd have heard about it before."

"Well it could be and no one's told me, since apparently no one tells me things."

"Oh my god," Seabs says. "It's been a few months, not years."

" _Months_?"

"We haven't told a lot of people, it's not just you."

"So who does know?" Tazer demands. He's the captain; he should know things.

"Sharpy, Fro, Jammer. Q might have some ideas. Havi does, I think."

"Leddy," Duncs says, finally joining the conversation.

"Leddy knew? That's - what the fuck, guys? Come on."

"Since when?" Seabs asks, looking surprised himself.

Duncs looks back and forth between them, like he's still not sure if he should look to where Seabs's body is or where his brain - or whatever the fuck - is. "Uh. Last week? In Minny, by the ice machine?"

Johnny hopes he doesn't always look that stupid when he blushes. 

"You were busy." Duncs shrugs. "He left real fast."

"Okay, so Leddy knows. But that's not really the pressing issue. We've got practice in a few hours, we can just hang out until we get there and see if the docs -"

"No." 

"What do you mean 'no'?" Seabs asks. "I think we need to talk to some professionals."

"You think Simon took classes in bodyswapology at med school?" Tazer asks. "If we tell them, they won't let us play."

"Fine," Seabs says, rolling his eyes. "We won't tell them."

Johnny nods smugly. Seabs knows he's right.

"For a few days. If this doesn't go back on it's own, we're going to need outside help."

"We'll figure it out. I'll figure it out."

"Oh, were you studying bodyswapology at North Dakota?"

"Fuck you."

"Who wants breakfast?" Duncs cuts in.

 

Johnny gets to sit back and watch as they get some food together, and there's an awkward moment where he watches himself grab Duncs's ass as he leans down to grab some fruit from the crisper. And Duncs grabs his hand and turns, leaning in automatically. He can actually see the exact second when Duncs realizes he's about to kiss Tazer's face and pulls back abruptly. Seabs frowns before he looks down at his hands and remembers all over again.

Johnny stares down at his coffee and pretends he didn't see.

\---

“You gonna be okay?” Brent asks Duncs as they get ready to head to practice.

“I'm not the one stuck in Tazer's body,” Duncs says.

It's not an answer, so Brent sighs.

“Don't. Don't give me that look, not with Tazer's face.”

Brent wants to be able to reach out and pull Duncs into him and tell him everything is going to be okay. But he can't do that in Johnny's body. Not the way he really wants to. “Fine, fine. But it's going to be okay, I promise.”

Duncs gives him a painful smile at that, but he's trying, so Brent just bumps his shoulder. “Come on, I need to practice my faceoffs or Tazer's gonna get pissed that I'm messing up his stats.”

 

Practice is fucking weird, as Brent has to play forward in drills for the first time since middle school and it's weird skating in Tazer's body. He's not the only one having problems; he cringes when he sees Johnny flatten Kruges because he apparently forgot that he has an extra fifteen pounds of weight to throw around.

Duncs grabs his arm and says something as Kitchen barks out the next set of instructions and Brent forces himself to pay attention to what Q's got them working on at this end of the ice.

After practice, he's annoyed that the stall he has to change in is so far from where Duncs is sitting with Tazer, so he dresses quickly and heads over to them.

He bumps Duncs with his knee and forces himself to put his hands in his pockets so he won't try to put a stray piece of hair back in place. "Hey, did you still want to go see a movie?"

Duncs grins up at him. "Yeah, just give me a sec."

Brent hangs back while Duncs pulls on his hat and finishes up his conversation with Lepisto.

"All set."

They're half out of the room when Brent hears Sharpy ask, "You're not going with them, Seabs?"

\---

"Uh, no," Johnny says, grabbing Seabs's coat. "Just gonna go home."

Sharpy gives him a weird look. Maybe he made Seabs's hair look even weirder than usual? Maybe he can take Seabs's body to his stylist and try to figure out a way to make it look actually good for once.

Not that Duncs seems to care.

He's distracted by these thoughts, so it isn't until he's pulling up to his building that he realizes he doesn't have his keys. The only keys he does have are for Seabs's place. And probably Duncs's.

Seabs probably has better stuff on the DVR, so Tazer heads there. He'll get his keys later so he can grab his laptop and phone charger before they leave for the road trip tomorrow.

 

The Colorado game is fucked up. The team does fine, but playing point on the second power play unit messes with his head. He wants to get to the net, but he needs to keep the puck on sides. It sucks.

Seabs isn't doing too terribly at forward, at least. But that kind of makes it worse, especially when Tazer knows Duncs has had to cover for him on D.

So it's not the most satisfying win of the season, and he's just glad that Seabs has enough of a reputation as a weirdo that Bolly will just leave him alone back at the hotel.

He runs into Seabs in the lobby carrying a bag from the Cheesecake Factory.

"You can't eat that," he says. "That's not going into my body."

"Okay, crazy," Seabs says before dragging him into the elevator. "You don't want to tell the team we're Freaky Friday'd, but you're okay with strangers in the lobby?"

"Whatever." Johnny crosses his arms. "That's not going in my body."

"You're right, it's not. It's for Duncs."

"Huh?"

"He's kind of stressed, it'll make him feel better. And don't even mention his diet, he played thirty minutes tonight. He deserves it."

"Fine, whatever. Oh, don't let Kaner order any ice cream," Tazer says. "If you do, he'll know what's up."

"Yeah, I know, I've ridden the bus with you assholes for three years," Seabs says, shoving him out of the elevator.

Frolik gives Tazer a weird look when he walks into their room and flops down on the bed.  
“Not hanging out with Duncs?”

“Huh? Oh, uh. He's really tired,” he lies. He likes hanging out with Duncs, he's Duncs. But hanging out with Duncs when he's in Seabs's body makes Duncs really depressed, and no one wants to deal with that.

Except maybe Seabs, which doesn't help.

\---

“Yo, Tazer, no more being a lamer,” Kaner says as they deplane in Dallas. “We're going out after, you're gonna show me that bar you were telling me about last time.”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Seabs says. Maybe not quite as enthusiastically as he should.

“Get stoked, man. It's gonna be awesome.”

Seabs likes going out with Kaner most of the time, but he's not looking forward to going out as Tazer. He attracts a weird type of girl – the worst is when they think he's a nice guy and Seabs always feels bad for them – and he prefers being able to hang back and just make fun of Kaner, rather than having to play wingman like Johnny does.

“For sure.”

 

They don't have practice before the game, which is good and bad, since Seabs could probably do with some practice on his faceoffs. He could practically hear Tazer glaring at him about his percentage from the blue line.

Whatever, he was doing at least as well as Bolly.

The worst part about playing Dallas is that as Johnny, Brent can't flatten Ott quite as much as he'd like to. He's not small or anything, but he can't risk the retribution, and it's just not his role. Brent really wants to, though, especially as the end of OT winds down. Ott makes a needless check against Kaner, and Brent itches with the urge to just grab him around the neck and haul him away.

“Tazer, Hoss and Kaner, you're up,” Q says as the zambonis create a smooth lane to shoot on.

Well, fuck. Seabs hasn't shot in a real shoot out since that game against Columbus in '09, and then he was practically the last one on the bench ahead of Nemo. Now he's expected to open it all up. Awesome.

The Dallas crowd is silent as Brent takes the puck at center ice and skates down towards Lehtonen. Kaner's all about the deke moves, Tazer is big on the slick shot, but Brent. Well, he knows his strength. He sends a slapper towards the high blocker side from between the circles.

Probably the only reason it goes in is because Lehtonen wasn't expecting Jonathan Toews to shoot from out there. But hey, it counts.

He slaps everyone's hands and climbs back onto the bench. Kaner's staring at him from the door at the other end, waiting for his turn.

“Focus,” Brent says, because it seems like a thing Tazer would say.

Craw stops the two Dallas shots and Hoss wraps his around Lehtonen's pad, so the Hawks get to tap Craw on the helmet while the Stars and their fans trail out quietly. Brent loves shutting up an opposing crowd.

Kaner keeps shooting him strange looks as they talk to the beat writers and change to go back to the hotel, but it isn't until they're alone in their room that Brent knows why.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Tazer?”

He actually sounds kind of menacing. “Uh.”

“You've been acting squirrelly for days now and then you did _that_ during the shoot out? Don't even try to tell me you're him.”

“Jesus, Kaner, chill out,” Brent says. “And since when are you this menacing? I could spend a lot less time dragging your ass out of scrums if you'd do this on the ice.”

Kaner squints at him. “Seabs?”

“Yeah, buddy, it's me.”

“Jesus fuck, I was worried it was some weirdo fan who voodoo'd their way into Tazer's body to live out some creepy fantasy.”

“That's...a theory,” Brent allows.

“Whatever, it's not that much crazier than the truth. So, like, is Johnny in your body or is the rest of the team all swapped up, too? Am I the only one that didn't get Freaky Friday'd?”

“Pretty sure it's just us,” Brent says. “Didn't they just switch back that night at the end of the book or something? We've been stuck like this for days.”

“Book?” Kaner asks.

 

In the end, Brent is glad Kaner figured it out, because now he and Tazer can still go out – “Try not to spend too much of my money, eh?” - and he can stay in. And with Kaner gone, Duncs can come and hang out.

“We'll be home soon and we'll figure this out,” Brent says as they watch TV.

He's just lying next to him on the bed, not actually touching, like back when both of them were too chicken to make a move but pushing the boundaries as far as they could.

Brent really didn't miss those days, and he doesn't think Duncs did either.

“You think it'll just go back automatically once we're back home?”

“No, but we'll have some time to figure it out without the whole team hanging around.” Brent reaches out to squeeze Duncan's hand.

Duncs surprises him by squeezing back fiercely, but he won't look at Brent. Fuck, this sucks. He's been trying so hard to pretend that it _doesn't_ because they have shit to do and -

“Turn over?” he grunts at Duncs.

“What? Seabs, it's not - you're...”

“I fucking know, okay, just turn over and pretend for a minute, okay?”

Duncs sighs but turns on his side, and Brent rolls in behind him. Tazer's about the same size as Duncs, so he's not as good of a big spoon that way, but he's still got the technique. He tucks his knees in behind Duncs's and slips an arm under his so his hand can rest against Duncs's sternum.

“This is weird.”

“Just go with it,” Brent mumbles into the back of Duncs's head. It's working for him because Duncs is still the same, and maybe Johnny's actually grown an inch or so since he lived in Brent's spare room, because even the size isn't completely off.

It's the most at ease he's felt since he woke up to a phone call from Tazer in his body, so it's not that surprising that he drifts off.

He wakes up to heavy footsteps and his own voice saying, "This is so fucking weird."

"At least their pants are still on," Kaner says helpfully. "Or maybe not. I'm telling you, my idea is -"

"Your idea can wait til the morning," Duncs says, pulling away from Brent.

He slips out, and Brent heads for the bathroom while Kaner and Tazer do whatever they came back to the room to do or say or whatever.

He's not hiding out or anything, but he waits until he hears Tazer leave before coming back out.

It takes him a while to get back to sleep once the lights are all off and Kaner's snoring next to him.

The whole flight back to Chicago, Brent's phone is buzzing from the texts Kaner's sending him from three rows away about how he's totally got an idea about how to fix this whole mess, but he has to "keep an open mind". So when Sharpy grabs him in the players' lot and says "Hey, let me give you a ride," he's a little relieved because he doesn't actually want to discuss all of this in depth with Kaner.

That lasts until about five minutes into the drive when Sharpy turns off the radio and heads away from Tazer's building.

"Uh, Sharpy?"

"So you and Duncs have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah," Brent agrees. It's a little more than usual, but it's not like Duncs and Johnny aren't seat buddies on the plane half the time.

Sharpy looks at him and sighs. "Jammer said you brought him cheesecake in Denver."

"It wasn't that big a piece," Brent protests.

"And he was in your room until pretty late last night. Listen, Tazer..." Sharpy pulls off the road into the parking lot of an elementary school. "I like Duncs too, but there are plenty of guys out there, and even if things are kind of weird with him and Seabs right now, they're going to work it out. You need to give them time and space."

Brent opens his mouth. Then he closes it.

He opens it again, but Sharpy cuts him off, which is fine because he doesn't know what he's supposed to say.

"It's really normal to focus on someone safe if you're trying out something new, but think about the team. Duncs and Seabs...Duncs is probably already shopping for joint funeral plots."

Not true, Duncs wants to be cremated so he can't turn into a zombie or a vampire and no one can do weird things with his corpse. Brent has known this since Norfolk; he's not sure how Sharpy never got this speech.

"And whatever's going on with you two... It needs to stop before it goes too far. You get me?"

"I -" Brent swallows, because he kind of wants to laugh, but he's also weirdly touched that Sharpy cares this much about him and Duncs. "Yeah. I get you."

"Good. Good." Sharpy lets out a long sigh. "You want to get some lunch?"

"Nah," Brent says. "I, uh, have a tanning appointment."

 

"Whatever it is, I'll try it," he announces to Duncs and Johnny, who are staring at each other awkwardly in Duncs's living room. "Whatever Kaner's batshit idea is, I'll try it."

"Uh," Tazer says, scratching his neck - he missed a spot shaving, but Brent figures its better than him accidentally slitting Brent's throat. "Well. You see..."

"Sharpy just took _me_ for a drive to tell _you_ to stop being a homewrecker."

For some reason that makes Duncs laugh.

\---

“He thinks you two should fuck,” Duncs explains to Seabs. It's the first thing he's said since Kaner left after a whirlwind speech and tossing a box of condoms at Tazer. His voice sounds slightly hysterical to Johnny, but he's starting to wonder if this whole thing isn't some long strange trip, so maybe he shouldn't judge other people's emotional states.

It's weird to hear Duncs say it, too. When Kaner was explaining it over Crown and Coke last night, it just seemed dumb, like a Kaner thing. But now Duncs is saying it, and Seabs is looking at him with his own face, consideringly.

“I think Kaner thinks Tazer needs to work on some repression issues or something.” Duncs shrugs.

“I'm not repressed!” Tazer protests.

“He's not repressed,” Seabs says.

Duncs gives them both a look.

“It's not like that,” Seabs says to Duncs. “He just wasn't very subtle as a rookie.”

“I was plenty subtle.”

“Oh yeah, uhhh Jason come on more,” Seabs grunts.

“I didn't sound like that.”

“Probably you did,” Duncs says. “I mean, he's got your voice.”

“I hate you both,” he grumbles.

“Anyway, I'm not fucking you.”

“What happened to 'whatever Kaner's idea is, I'll try it'?”

“And you're not really fucking him,” Duncs chimes in. “You're fucking you.”

Seabs gives Duncs a look, like he might've opened the bottle of whiskey that sits on the mantle with his cup picture. “This is still insane. And who's to say it'll work? And I don't... I don't want to have sex with anyone else. Isn't that what Phoenix was all about?”

Tazer has no idea what they're talking about.

“It's a special dispensation, I don't care if it means you're you again. And trust me, fucking you is fun.”

Johnny rolls his eyes as Duncs and Seabs smile at each other. “Will you go along with it if he does too?” he asks, exasperated.

“What?”

“Tazer -”

“What? You don't want to have sex without him, I want my body back. This is going to be weird and gay, so why not make it really weird and really gay?”

“Go big or go home?” Duncs asks.

“Go big _and_ go home,” Tazer says firmly. It's not his best pep talk ever, and he's not sure when he decided that this would actually work, but it's not like they can try running at each other really really fast again. With their luck, they'd just be stuck in each other's bodies, now with concussions.

Seabs finally nods. “Sure, why the hell not.”

\---

If Johnny had thought about it, he probably would've anticipated the advantages of being in bed with two people who know all the good spots on his body. 

It's a little alarming, having them know this body better than he does, and the way Seabs is smirking makes Tazer long for some payback. But right now Duncs is pinching his nipple and leaving what's sure to be a massive hickey on his collar bone.

And for like, the fifth time Seabs has just rocked back on his knees to just stare at them, stroking himself slowly. Johnny gets it, he does - it's better than a mirror on the ceiling, and there's no risk of a sex tape getting leaked - but he's kind of missing out on the point of a threesome.

"Seabs," he says as firmly as possible between gasps.

Duncs looks up. "He's right. You two are supposed to be the ones getting each other off."

"Who said I wasn't getting off?" Seabs asks, even as he moves back towards them.

Duncs grabs Seabs and kisses him – that still looks weird – before shoving him at Tazer.

“You gonna last there, Johnny?” Seabs asks as his hand moves up his thigh towards Tazer's leaking cock.

“I don't know, how's your stamina?” he gasps back, knees falling open to make room for Seabs between them.

Seabs gets the hint pretty well, and slides down between them, getting up close and personal with his dick. “This is so weird,” he mutters, even as he wraps his hand around it, stroking him slowly and squeezing just behind the head.

“Blow him, Seabsie, come on,” Duncs says.

Duncs is Tazer's favorite person at that second.

Seabs licks his lips and fuck, Tazer shouldn't find himself so hot, but he really does. Once Seabs gets over the strangeness of it all, he's really enthusiastic about blowing Tazer, and he's fucking good at it, too. He uses the hand that isn't wrapped around the base of Tazer's dick to brush back behind his balls and skim over his hole.

“Fuck, Seabs, Jesus. What the fuck?” Tazer pants. How did he get so good at this?

“I know, I know,” Duncs sighs next to him and – yeah, he's jerking himself off.

That doesn't seem fair to Tazer, so he lays a hand out, even as his hips jerk up into Seabs's mouth, but Duncs is a smart guy and gets the hint. He even recognizes the glazed look in Tazer's eyes and wraps his hand around Tazer's, moving it over his cock, jerking himself with Tazer's hand and Seabs's calluses.

It only takes a second for Seabs to notice, and he moans a little around Tazer's dick, and that's pretty much the end of him. He comes in Seabs's mouth with no warning, choking him a little, and he'd feel worse, probably, if it wasn't his own face flushed red as Seabs coughs and a little of Tazer's jizz leaks out the side of his mouth.

Yeah, it's really weird.

And, he realizes, he's still in Seabs's body. “Fuck,” he sighs.

Duncs groans, “Yeah, Seabs, come on. Do it.”

It hadn't been a suggestion, really, but Tazer's not against the idea.

“Johnny?” Seabs asks, even though he's already reaching for the bedside table where the condoms and lube were tossed earlier, before they had a real game plan for all of this.

“Yeah,” Tazer agrees. “Yeah.” He's not that into it, usually, but Seabs is apparently wired that way pretty damn well, if the way his fingers felt teasing during the blow job were any clue.

He rolls over because it's just easier, and has to let go of Duncs in the process.

“You gotta blow him, Tazer, he needs - I wanna see.”

His voice is rough and a little whiny – Tazer hopes he doesn't usually sound like that in bed – and Tazer can almost see Duncs's dick jump a little at the suggestion.

“Fuck, yeah, just fucking come 'ere,” he says, and Duncs shuffles over on his knees until he and his cock are right in front of Tazer.

Seabs's fingers are lubed up and the first is pushing its way in as Johnny takes Duncs into his mouth, and it's a lot to take in at once, but he manages. He has to keep his hands under him, so it's just up to Duncs to fuck his mouth, and Johnny would've figured he'd be careful and delicate about it, but he's holding Tazer's head tightly and thrusting between his lips faster than he expected.

Seabs adds another finger, and it doesn't take Tazer long to adjust; he's still pretty relaxed from coming. Seabs stretches him a little further, and Tazer can hear the foil wrapper opening.

“Do you need more?”

Tazer shakes his head. He's good, and he wants Seabs in him before Duncs comes.

“Jesus fuck,” Seabs mutters.

Tazer isn't sure what prompted that, but when he glances up at Duncs, he's not looking back, he's staring over Tazer's head. So it may be a little bit of a surprise, but it's not entirely unexpected when Seabs thrusts into him roughly.

“Careful,” Duncs admonishes, even as he pulls on Tazer's hair.

“Yeah, just. Fuck, if you could _see_ the two of you,” Seabs bites out, slowing down on the next few strokes in and out of Tazer's ass as the three of them try to set a rhythm.

Duncs grip softens a little then, and now is really not the time for the two of them to be getting all coupley, so Tazer pushes back hard against Seabs with a little grunt and grabs Duncs's knee, reminding them both of the tasks at hand. Ass. Mouth.

Whatever the fuck.

“If you're this pushy after you've come already, we should've made you wait,” Seabs says, slapping his ass a little.

Tazer would flip him off, but he'd probably just fall forward and choke himself on Duncs's dick. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, because Seabs starts fucking him harder and faster, gripping his hips hard so he can adjust the angle and oh _fuck_. If Johnny hadn't come already, he'd be spilling all over the sheets right then.

Instead, he lets out a long moan, muffled by Duncs's dick, and Duncs curses, pulling out quickly and roughly jerking himself off until he's got come streaking up his stomach, even though Tazer totally would've tried to swallow.

“Fuck, Duncs, look at you,” Seabs says, as he hits that spot in Tazer again that makes it hard for him to look at _anything_ or really hold himself up at all.

He leans down, resting his head on his forearms, giving Seabs complete control to just fucking go to town or whatever – it's his ass, if they're lucky, he'll be the one dealing with it later. He keeps up the finesse game for another minute or so, like a fucking showoff, before finally snapping and just going all out thrusting into Tazer a few times before his hips jerk against his ass and he comes, cursing and moaning.

As Seabs pulls out, Tazer just flops forward onto the bed, his face buried in the mattress next to Duncs's thigh. He hears Seabs get up to toss the condom and grabs something soft that lands on Tazer's face before Duncs grabs it to clean himself up.

He waits and he waits for a flash, or something to change. For him to suddenly be the one upright in his own body.

He falls asleep, still waiting.

 

It takes Brent a minute to realize that anything's changed. He fell asleep next to Duncs, and he's waking up next to him. He stretches and cracks his jaw, reaching for the bottle of water that lives on this side of the bed. But it's not there.

He sits up a little and there it is, on the other side, next to Tazer.

Tazer.

He lets out a loud whoop, not caring if he wakes up Tazer, and he rolls Duncs towards him, not really caring how awake he is. He just needs to kiss him, for real, as himself.

“Mmph,” Duncs says, kissing him back. Then, “Hey, you.”

“Hey,” Brent says back, unable to keep from grinning even as he kisses Duncs again, long and slow and just taking his time getting reacquainted with his body and Duncs's.

“Ungh,” Tazer says next to them. “I'm gonna go shower.”

Brent waves, but doesn't stop kissing Duncs.

A second later, Tazer pokes his head back out. “We're never telling Kaner his idea worked.”

“Oh hell no,” Brent agrees immediately. “Are you kidding me?”

“Or anything else,” Duncs adds.

“Okay, good,” Tazer says, disappearing again and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
